


The Harder They Fall

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humour, M/M, Quest fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vertigo - Freeform, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: In which there is a rope bridge, an incident involving Merlin (of course), and Arthur decides that not falling from a very great height is probably the better part of valour, discretion notwithstanding. Also, there are hugs.





	

 

 

“I am _not_ afraid of heights, Merlin,” Arthur snapped, folding his arms and glaring at the flimsy-looking contraption hanging across the gorge in front of them. Apparently, a few sticks and some tattered rope counted as a bridge when you lived in the mountains, and not what it actually was, which was a death-trap waiting to happen. “I just don’t think that looks very stable.”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Merlin said, completely oblivious to Arthur’s legitimate concerns, as usual. He strode a few steps out on the wooden planks and jumped a little, holding onto the ropes. The bridge swayed alarmingly. “Solid as a rock. And I’ll be behind you the whole time.” 

 

Arthur scowled at him, resolutely ignoring the fact that he didn’t start breathing properly again until Merlin was back on solid ground.

 

“Oh, wonderful. So if something happens, we’ll _both_ fall to our deaths. Well, I feel so much better now.”

 

Merlin just laughed.

 

“Don’t be silly, Arthur,” he said. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

And, all right, Arthur had to admit to himself that his heart warmed at that, just a little bit. But that didn’t make this whole exercise any less foolhardy, and he said so. Merlin, as usual, ignored him.

 

“Come on,” he said, giving Arthur a little push in the direction of the bridge. “The sooner we get started the sooner we’ll be on the other side.”

 

Arthur sighed, exhaling loudly through his nose, and made a point of adjusting his armour and taking his time before stepping gingerly onto the wooden planks in front of him. They protested a little, the ropes holding them up creaking and swaying slightly, but nothing broke and he did not go hurtling to his death on the rocks below. So far, so good.

 

The two of them inched along at a snail’s pace, due mostly to Arthur testing each step before allowing it to bear his full weight. He heard Merlin making impatient noises behind him, but refused to allow himself to be bullied. In the first place, he was the king, and if he chose to go slowly then that was his prerogative. In the second place, he really didn’t like being this high up, and the extent of the drop below them was making him just the smallest bit dizzy. It was just as well he was taking his time.

 

By the time they reached the centre of the bridge, Arthur was drenched with sweat and his armour felt ten times heavier than it had when they set out. It was all very well for Merlin, unburdened by the extra weight, but he felt like he was being slowly suffocated by the metal, and every so often something would fall away beneath them, reminding him of how perilous their position was. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears over the rush of the distant water, and his hands were stinging where he’d gripped the rope so tightly it had nearly rubbed his skin raw. 

 

They almost made it. Arthur, in fact, was only a few steps away from solid ground when he heard something snap and behind him Merlin cried out, his voice loud after so long spent in focused silence.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur froze in place, clutching the guard-rails as the bridge swung wildly under him. He didn’t dare turn until it settled and he was certain he could keep his balance, and his heart was in his throat. “Merlin! Answer me.”

 

“I’m all right,” came Merlin’s voice, sounding tense and strained. “The wood broke, but I caught hold of the ropes before I could fall. Hang on, I’m going to pull myself up.”

 

Arthur remained still, waiting, listening to Merlin’s grunts of exertion and feeling horribly helpless. This was why he hadn’t wanted to cross this stupid bridge in the first place, never mind that it was the quickest way across the valley, and the only other path meant a two-day trek down the mountain to cross at the base, something he knew full well they didn’t have the time for. It wasn’t that he was afraid of heights, he repeated to himself. It was _falling_ he was afraid of, and Merlin was the world’s clumsiest manservant, so it stood to reason that he would—

 

“I’m up,” came Merlin’s voice in his ear. A moment later, a familiar hand settled in the small of his back. “It’s okay, Arthur.”

 

Arthur dropped his head, relief breaking over him in a vertiginous wave, then took a deep breath.

 

“Just as well,” he said, taking a hesitant step forward, then another. “You’re carrying half our supplies.”

 

“Nice to know you were so concerned for my welfare,” Merlin said indignantly, and Arthur smirked, even though he was the only one who could see it. He practically jogged the last few steps onto the cliff and bent over, bracing himself with his hands on his knees while he struggled to regain his breath. Merlin stepped up beside him, and Arthur couldn’t resist the urge to grab him and check him over for injuries. He was pale, his lips still bloodless, but otherwise he seemed unharmed, and he allowed Arthur to examine him without resistance, watching him with wide eyes as Arthur ran an authoritative hand over his arms and shoulders.

 

“I really am fine, Arthur,” he said, his voice softening. Arthur wondered what he must look like, frantically feeling up his manservant on the edge of a precipice, and found that he didn’t much care. It wasn’t as if there were anyone around to notice. Having satisfied himself that Merlin was truly unhurt, he pulled the other man into a hug without allowing himself to think twice about it. Merlin squeaked and flailed a little, then his hands flattened tentatively against Arthur’s mail.

 

“Next time,” Arthur growled into Merlin’s ear. “We keep both feet on the ground, all right?”

 

“Arthur,” Merlin sounded like he was laughing a little. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

 

“It’s a big deal if I say it’s a big deal,” Arthur countered, somewhat nonsensically. One of Merlin’s hands had found Arthur’s hair and was petting it, like Arthur was a startled cat in need of soothing. He would have objected to this sort of treatment — he _was_ the king, after all — but actually it felt good, so he allowed it, tucking his chin into Merlin’s neck as he waited for his racing heartbeat to slow. Merlin shifted a little, no doubt uncomfortable pressed up against Arthur’s armour, but he made no effort to get away.

 

“Ass,” he murmured fondly. Arthur tightened his hold until Merlin gasped. “All right, all right, I’m sorry! It was stupid and reckless and I’ll never do it again! There, happy now?”

 

Arthur released him, smirking. “That will do,” he agreed. “For now.”

 

Merlin mock glared at him, but his cheeks were flushed, and Arthur thought fleetingly of how easy it would be just to lean over and kiss him.

 

Perhaps, next time, he would.


End file.
